Tank/Puppet
Tank 'is one of the puppets featured in the end of Curse of the Puppet Master. Not much is known about Tank, other than the fact he is the puppet creation of both Robert "Tank" Winsley and Dr. Magrew . Tank contains the soul of its namesake, Robert "Tank" Winsley after he is killed by Dr. Magrew. The only major difference between an army tank and the Tank puppet is that it has a virtual display unit on the top of its body, which displays Robert's face on it. Tank's powers seem to resemble Decapitron's powers from Puppet Master 4 and 5, in the fact that it can project lightning-like currents, but it projects it out of its cannon arm rather than its head like Decapitron. Also like Decapitron, Tank isn't activated by having the formula injected directly into him, but rather seems to be activated the minute Robert's soul is entered into him with an electrical current. At the end of the film, Tank turns on its creator just like the other puppets (who turned on Dr. Magrew because he killed Robert), and projects a lightning beam between Dr. Magrew's eyes, killing him shortly before the credits roll. Physical appearance Tank is a small dark green robot that has a round computer monitor for a head. In the monitor is a projection of Robert's face. His left arm is a long cannon and his right arm is a wooden mannequin arm with metal armor around it. The bottom half of his bottle resembles a tank's treads and there are many wires and cables sticking out of his body which electrical currents pass through. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Many years after Dr. Magrew had purchased Andre Toulon's puppets at an auction, he had become obsessed with trying to replicate his own puppet which could also be alive. After killing his first assistant and failing at placing his soul into a puppet, he searched for a new assistant to try again. He had asked Robert "Tank" Winsley to work with him after seeing his wood carving skills and hired him to carve a puppet. After a few months of hard work, Robert had finally finished carving the puppet which he had decided to base its design after a tank as that is the nickname people had given him. It is not clear why the puppet is made out of metal, even though Robert had carved it out of wood. After completing the puppet, Magrew had put something into Robert's food which caused him to become very sick and then he strapped him down to a table. Afterwards Magrew used a new method of magic which involved zapping Robert's entire body within the puppet (similar to how Toulon's spirit was placed into Decapitron) and then the little monitor on the Tank puppet displayed his face. After witnessing what Magrew had done, the puppets attacked and injured him as they had befriended Robert and were not happy with seeing him get forced into becoming a puppet. Shortly after this Tank had delivered a final blow to Magrew by shooting a laser beam out of a cannon mounted on his right arm. ---- Action Lab Comics 'Vacany Tank was seen in a Nazi collector's shelf along with Kamikaze, Bombshell, Blitzkreig, Weremacht, Ninja and Freak with no explanation of how they got there other than the man has been obsessed with tracking down all of the puppets that were once alive to put in glass cases. Curtain Call Tank's laser cannon arm was broken off by Anapa and recycled into a new puppet called The Collection, which was made up of various parts of other puppets. Appearances * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy (Archival footage) * Action Lab Comics (Vacancy & Curtain Call) Gallery Trivia *In the scene where Tank is in the background as Robert's soul is being zapped into it, it is the original prototype Tank puppet that had a smaller gun, a human head and one human arm. *Tank's appearance is modeled after an actual army tank with his left arm resembling a cannon, and his base being like the treads on an army tank as well. *Its' appearance also seems to be more metallic and robotic, despite the fact that Robert was carving a wooden puppet for a majority of the film, and it is never explained why Tank seems to have this appearance and not the appearance of a wooden puppet. *His laser was updated on the Blu-ray release to look more powerful, also his face was modified to look more like a TV screen with static lines going through his face.